Question: Rewrite ${((9^{-9})(4^{-10}))^{7}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 4^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((9^{-9})(4^{-10}))^{7} = (9^{(-9)(7)})(4^{(-10)(7)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{-9})(4^{-10}))^{7}} = 9^{-63} \times 4^{-70}} $